Lumbridge
Lumbridge is a small town located in Misthalin. When players complete the Tutorial Island, they are teleported here. This town is a common spot for many beginners. It is located east of Draynor Village, south of Varrock, and west of Al Kharid. Places of Interest Lumbridge features many interesting places, mostly places suited for beginners. Lumbridge castle Main article: Lumbridge Castle Lumbridge castle is the place where players respawn after death. Inside of the castle, there are many things to do. There is a stove where players can train cooking, but the Cook's Assistant quest is required to be completed before you can cook there. However, this is also the place here said quest can be started. On the 2nd floor, you can meet Duke Horacio of Lumbridge, who can provide you with the Rune Mysteries quest. Stores There are two stores located in Lumbridge. Bob's Brilliant Axes Bob's Brilliant Axes is an axe shop, south of the castle. This store sells a variety of axes, as well as a Bronze pickaxe and a few Battleaxes of different metals. General Store North of the castle, you can find Lumbridge General Store. Lumbridge Chapel East of the axe shop is a small chapel owned by Father Aereck. There is an altar, where players can recharge their Prayer Points, and this area is also the starting place for the Restless Ghost quest. Lumbridge Swamp The Lumbridge swamp is located south of the town itself. There are a lot of places where beginners can train skills here. To the east of the swamp, there are a few fishing spots. There is also a Small fishing net on the ground nearby. South of that, there is a small mine where players can mine. Also, there is a small hut in the swamp that leads the player to Zanaris after the Lost city quest is complete. Furnace There is a furnace west of the general store. This is useful for the swamp mine. However, if you are at a higher combat level it would be better to mine at the Al Kharid mine, and then use the furnace at Al-Kharid. It isn't suggested for lower combat levels due to the scorpions. Goblins To the east of the River Lum, there are a lot of goblins. This is a good place for low leveled players to train combat skills. Also, the goblins could drop coins. This is a pretty good way for beginners to make a bit of money. Cows To the north of the goblins, there are cows. The cows are popular because of the cowhide they drop, which could be sold to players at Al Kharid bank, usually for around 100 GP. However, this isn't suggested until later, when the economy becomes better and there are more richer players who are willing to buy cowhides to train for crafting. Lumbridge Guide North of the castle and east of the General Store, there is the Lumbridge Guide. He can provide new players with useful information. Importance in Pre-Alpha During the pre-alpha release of 2006Scape, players would find themselves in Lumbridge rather than Tutorial Island. Since character creation happened during Tutorial Island, if a player wanted to changed their appearance they would need to use the command ::outfit. Additionally, players could use the command ::home to teleport back to Lumbridge, similar to how the home teleport works in modern Runescape. This was most likely implemented to prevent players getting stuck should they have found a bug. Quests that feature Lumbridge #Sheep shearer #Restless Ghost #Cook's Assistant #Recipe for Disaster Category:Towns